legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Friendly Felix
Hey guys! If you want to ask a question, please post it below any questions posted before you came. Please use the format below: ''Question'' - posted by Username Your question. Felix's reply. Blogs and Beta - posted by Mythrun Hi, we might be replacing the news section with news blogs. See how they look here: User:Mythrun/sandbox If you like it vote here: Forum:News Blogs Also, the nda has ended, so we can start updating pages with info from beta. 22:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I did see the new blog idea. I really liked it and I did put in a "Yes" answer. Also, I took notice of the beta stuff. When the Founder's Release starts, I will need to post some new stuff like mission and achievement grids. Thanks for the heads up, Mythrun! I hope to see you more around the Wiki! Maelstrom Destroyers Website - posted by Mythrun i might be able to make your site better, i used to be a webs.com forum mod, check out legovideoz.webs.com also TAKE YOUR EMAIL OFF! Put a contact form in! And whats with the new wiki look, it messed up everything. 18:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I've been running Webs sites by myself for almost 4 years. Also, that is not my real adress, just one I check every once and a while on my phone. Thank you for the offer, but I need no help. As for the new Wiki look, I like it. New Template - posted by Mythrun new character template: Template:CharacterLU 21:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Good to know, Mythrun. Dont put an image size, its set to resize the images to the size of the template Thanks, I was wondering what that was... check out my main page. yah, i was saying dont put an image size for the template, it resizes it to the size of the template. Want me to make you a sig? Um... sure. Since I finally finished my talk page I'll be needing one. Go ahead! Signiture - posted by Mythrun Template:Signatures/Friendly Felix in source mode type 00:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Let me try... I just went through preferences, let's see if it still works. 03:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks so much Mythrun! 03:04, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Wait, does it automatically timestamp it? 03:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) no, sadly it doesnt automatically timestamp it. 05:21, October 7, 2010 (UTC) wait, you can, go to your preferences and type ~~~~~ then just clicking the sig button or typing ~~~~ will put your sig and the timestamp 05:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. I couldn't get it to go through the LEGO Universe Wiki, so I just went through another Wiki's preferences. ' 20:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC)' News - posted by Mythrun Should I go ahead and add news blogs? its already got 7 yes's and mack hasnt been on. 20:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I would say wait until Mackmoron gets back. I'm just a member, he's the admin. 20:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) 8 yes's......., im thinking if it gets 10 ill just add it. 21:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) 9 00:20, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ok its at 10, Mack hasnt been on for what, a week? I'm going to add it. 02:03, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Please start a new heading (Post New Message) instead of breaking off of Mythrun's. Thanks! 03:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Poll - posted by Dog4591 I think you should change the poll to say offical launch. Oh no. Because you did not say anything I did it and the poll numbers were wiped! I am very sorry I did this.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 01:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) And no one can vote!dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 01:20, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok only I can not vote.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 02:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) No worries! I've updated it and it's working fine now! 00:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) My party - posted by NagaX I just created a blog post about a upcoming party that I am hosting. Could you please comment if you can make it or not? I haven't planned yet but assuming you have the time do you think you could make it? NagaX 00:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I have not yet seen the blog post, but I'll check. If I can come you'll see me there! 00:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! See you at the party! NagaX 12:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Blogs - posted by Mythrun Add Category:News to the blog post 05:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the long response! I got it down now. Thanks! 04:21, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Crown - posted by A Wikia contributor ( ) Hey dude can u help me, do u know a good way to get a crown? Pm me in game pls or send a message here pls -- 19:15, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Marcus Sorry, can't help you there. You just have to hope you get lucky when battling a dragon. Also, you might want to check out the wishing well. You never know what will pop out! Sorry I can't help you more! 19:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) to friendly felix help! do you know where the aura blossoms are in crux prime? Benjamin6891 18:07, February 24, 2011 (UTC) He left the wikia a while ago. :( [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 18:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC)